


Slow Down for Me

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: The concept time has always had a different meaning for the Lance sisters but as Laurel spends time with her extended family all she can think of is how it goes by way to fast. Her baby girl is about to go to college, he son is already in high school and the baby of the family is ready to go to school.





	

It was not often that everyone was able to get together anymore. It seemed like the more people that they recruited to their cause the more nobody was ever in the same place at the same time. Laurel could remember leaving the team after her resurrection to join a team called the Birds of Prey and coming back better and more confident than ever. The others had left or went to other places for a while but somehow they always found their way home.

The main reason nobody ever had time to get together anymore was because they all had families. Oliver had found his way back to her and they were at three kids of their own and the kids Ollie kept picking up off the street, who might as well be theirs for how much she loved them too. Diggle and Lyla had two beautiful children. Sara and Nyssa had a daughter and Felicity and Ray had taken in a four children who had lost their parents. 

Her father had found love with Donna and that just made the family dynamic even more complicated when people tried to figure it all out. All she knew was that she loved them all. It just felt like she never got to see them. Laurel held her youngest, Connor on her hips as she walked back into the loud living room. Knowing he would start school in the spring made her feel old. Of course seeing her step-son with his own baby didn’t help with that matter.

She placed her son down and watched him run over to play with the younger kids in the room, before she made her way to Oliver. He always looked good with a baby on his lap. She gave his a quick peck and kissed her grandson on the top of his head. “Hey pretty bird. Thought you were going to lay down and take a nap yourself for a minute there.” Laurel glanced around the room ease-dropping on some of the conversations for a moment.

“The idea crossed my mind. A lot of people are in the house for the week, kind of tiring.” Especially when she added a full work load and vigilante activities. Hearing a loud laugh Laurel glanced over to see a red faced Sara and John laughing so hard she was surprised there wasn’t tears streaming from her eyes.

Oliver handed her the baby and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning closer to the group. “I’ve got to hear this.” Sara was shaking her head, the blush receding quickly. Her sister had never stayed embarrassed long. 

“I’ll tell you when the kids go to bed. Somethings are not meant for young ears.” And Sara didn’t want her own daughter to have blackmail information. Or any of her nieces and nephews. The kids may have all come from heroes but they could be little monsters even if some of them were now adults.

“That means I get to hear this right? Come on, A few more months and I’ll be in college.” It was the start of an argument between the older kids of who got to be involved in the adult conversations and who was still to young. Laurel was surprised the point rarely got brought up that they were old enough to be risking their lives but weren’t old enough to hear all the stories. 

It was pretty much an unspoken rule that once you could go on a solo mission than you were allowed to hear the stories. Sort of an imitation process. That or once you were old enough to drink, if you weren’t in the superhero business. Which a few of the kids seemed to show no inclination towards joining. The idea had never made her happier, she just wished her own felt the same way. William wasn’t a hero per say but he did work for Argus.

*********************************************************************************

Oliver leaned back against the couch and glanced over. He stroked the baby’s hand before the little boy grabbed his finger and hang on. “You look good with a baby in your arms. Ever think about having another one?” The flash of a camera distracted her for a few seconds and she looked toward Roy who was snapping photos of the family. It was good to have him home, when at one point she wondered if she would ever see him again.

“Only if you want to be the one going through the pregnancy, Ollie. I have grandkids to spoil soon and seeing as how we have three teenagers, a pre-teen, and a five year old living in this house, I don’t need another baby.” It wouldn’t be long before one of them took in another child. Even if it was only for a few weeks. 

He kissed her neck, getting the customary ewww from the kids and ‘Get a room’ from the adults. “We have one, right upstairs.” He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “And we can always have lots of fun remembering how we made those perfect babies.” 

Perfect was far from what she would call them but they were theirs. “Later, for now let’s just enjoy our family. Even if they are all insane.”


End file.
